


Bangs and Peaches

by orphan_account



Category: General Hospital, Glee
Genre: Apocalypse, Crossover, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-18
Updated: 2011-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lulu Spencer and Rachel Berry encounter each other in a vampire-ridden, post-apocalyptic future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bangs and Peaches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ciaimpala](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ciaimpala).



“I like your bangs,” the girl says in between kicks and thrusts of the stake. She fights like a dancer, as if she’s been choreographed.

Lulu reaches up to touch her bangs. Now is not really the time to be thinking about hair… One of the fanged bastards almost gets her while she’s distracted. She dispatches him with a flick of her wrist and a sharp pointy stick to the heart. “Thanks. I like yours too.”

“Thank you. It’s such a pain to have to cut them yourself these days, isn’t it?”  
Three minutes later, when the vampires finally stop coming at them, the girl holds out her hand. “I’m Rachel.”

Lulu takes it, shakes. Rachel’s skin is surprisingly soft and delicate given the fact that they’re living in a post-apocalyptic vampire wasteland. “Lulu.”

Rachel smiles and it’s disturbingly sunny in the middle of this gray and lonely day. “Lulu… That’s a fabulous name.”

Lulu feels herself smiling in return and it’s so unfamiliar. She doesn’t think she’s smiled at anyone since she had to stake Maxie. “Are you hungry, Rachel? I’ve got a lot of canned peaches.”

“I love peaches,” Rachel says. She reaches out and hooks her arm through Lulu’s. “Lead the way.” She hooks her arm through Lulu’s without asking.

Lulu swallows nervously. Being touched is foreign and uncomfortable and strangely exciting. She doesn’t know what to say, but Rachel doesn’t seem to share that problem.

“Lulu, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship.”


End file.
